The invention relates to a method and a device for verifying the dimension of the bearing gap between a shaft and a shaft seat of a hydrodynamic bearing.
Hydrodynamic bearings are used, for example, as rotary bearings of spindle motors for hard disk drives. Alongside their great robustness and high shock resistance, such motors have high running smoothness and running precision. In manufacturing a hydrodynamic bearing, however, it is important that very tight tolerances are maintained for the bearing gap between the shaft and the shaft seat. Since the gap width is particularly significant for the build up of hydrodynamic pressure in a lubricant within the bearing gap and thus the bearing width is significant for the functional reliability of the bearing or the motor, it is of utmost importance to inspect and verify the dimension of the bearing gap before the final assembly of the bearing.